Heroes, Cards and Darkness
by The Transform Queen Genevieve
Summary: When the world is brought the attention of numerous Einherjars showing up in the world King Masao commands no one to unleash one in case their dangerous having one of the long dead king, Fado. But when the neighboring kingdom attacks Masao must un release the einherjars. the OCs accepted and needed
1. Chapter 1

So this shall be a new Fire Emblem OC story

Now i'll post the next chapter next week if I get OCs but heres the form:

Name:

Species:

Class:

Description:

Personality:

History:

Einherjar:

Affiliation :

Job:

Here's an example

Name: Masao Veeren

Species: Human

Class: Lance Lord

Description: Has short blonde hair and kind looking blue eyes a good build and a very short beard

Personality: Masao is a kind and righteous man who's revered for wisdom but he refuses to say he's all that wise. He cares for his people so much

History: King Masao took the throne when his father died at 18

Einherjar: King Fado

Affiliation: Heroes

Job: King


	2. Chapter One: Under Attack

Characters in this chapter

King Masao (Knight Lord) (Number 15 Ugxs Dark Destroyer)

Gemma (Thief) (Number 15 Ugxs Dark Destroyer)

Father Jeroen (Merifaz Palutena's Lover)

List of Einherjar

Pontifex Mansel

King Fado

Anna

Centuries after the endeavors of Exalt Chrom, Cards started to rain down all over the world also known as einherjar once the King Masao realized the einherjar were of heroes... and villains from the past he realized something was wrong. Once he realized that they could be dangerous he commanded that no person should try and unleash these heroes and villains. The einherjar kept appearing and one day King Fado's card appeared in his room. It was fine though until one day...

"Milord!" yelled Gemma. The red head was ciovered in bruises and scratches. She also was limping "Gemma?" Masao nearly yelled 'Whats happened?!" Gemma groaned "K-King Elymas... he... he unleashed Gharnef his einherjar He, Gharnef and a small band easily killed... half our guards with dark magic...I think we need to unleash the einherjar... Father Jeroen already has Pontifex Mansel and Anna ready to be transformed at your word" said Gemma. Masao looked over to his desk where Fado's card sat he picked it up "Let's go" he said

"Father Jeroen" said Masao looking at the old man. Jeroen had short white hair and wore pure white robes. Masao scratched his head. "Father Jeroen" Masao repeated. Father Jeroen turned around and looked at him "Ah! there you are. So, you've decided to bring out the einherjar?" Jeroen asked

"We have no other choice... we're at war now... and he has Gharnef"

"Did you bring Fado, Masao?"

"Yes"

"Can I have him then"

Masao dug in his pocket and brought out Fado "Here" he gave Fado to Jeroen. "Thank you" said Jeroen, Jeroen put Fado beside Mansel. Jeroen picked up his Lightning tome then blasted a blast of Light magic at the cards and where once sat the 3 einherjar cards now sat 3 humans... Mansel, Fado and Anna.

Thus starts this series. Thank you for reading this is just a starting for it i'm waiting on another OC or two and then I'll start the next chapter


	3. UPDATE

So, I have an idea for this story kind of like in SS and Rekka no Ken I'll have kind of "Generals" Nine of them who work under Elymas 5 will be corrupt and under the influence of their evil einherjar and 4 will be still in control.

Each of these Generals will have a specific weapon they will use mainly I already have two of the non corrupt generals and one corrupt

The corrupt ones name is Ertheistas and uses Light Magic and is one of Elymas' top 3 Generals. His einherjar are Riev and Kenneth

Two non- corrupt ones are

Ux'in, who uses swords and and is another one of the top 3 Generals. His einherjars are Jaffar, and Lloyd

Finally, Domele is the dark magic user and is the last top General. Her einherjar are Vigarde and Novala

I want the Staff and Dragon Stone users to be good DEFINITELY want the Staff one to be good .

The axe anima magic and lance user most definitely have to be bad though.

Whelp start cracking. These Generals are allowed TWO einherjar this time only significant characters get two and these 9 are indeed important


	4. Chapter 2: The Dark Fleet

**OCs:**

**Andreas: (Brigand) (Aranmi Fourth Keyblade wielder)**

**Bilena (Dark Mage) (Number 15 Ugxs Dark Destroyer)**

**Egon (Mercenary) (Number 15 Ugxs Dark Destroyer)**

**Elymas (Sorcerer)**

**Einherjar:**

**Lyon**

**Bazba**

**Dieck**

Gemma, Masao and Father Jeroen slightly shocked by what stood in front of them completely frozen. "King Fado?" asked Masao suddenly Fado unfroze "And who asks?" asked Fado "I am King Masao of Alexandia" said Masao

"We're not in Renais?"

"No, you've been called here to a different time and realm" explained Joeren

"Are my daughter and son, Eirika and Ephraim here?" asked Fado

"Probably but we don't know who has their einherjars" said Gemma

"Einherjars?"

Gemma looked over to Father Joeren "They're cards that summon past villains and heroes giving them full body and mind in this realm and leaving another in your true timeline" said Joeren

"Wait.. I'm in the future?" asked Fado turning to look at Masao "Yes" Masao confirmed "For proof look behind you" Gemma added in. Fado nodded and looked seeing Mansel and Gemma "What?... Mans-" "No!" cried Joeren "Don't say his name yet I'd like to finish telling you this so you can explain it to him" said Joeren "and why can't I say his name?" asked Fado "and why is he frozen?" Mansel sighed "He is frozen because he has not been what i'd call "unlocked" as his name has not been said so he's pretty much just a shell theres nothing in it until you say his name" Fado nodded "Okay... but why are we here?" he asked "You, the einherjar started to appear all over the world... only to specific people though you appeared for me" said Masao pacing back in forth "But no one released them at least not in Alexandria or really any of our neighbors Tovaria, Hyldara, Ignis, Absalonia, and Bornia but the Kingdom of Achlys ruled by King Elymas did. ALl I know Elymas unleashed his einherjar" said Masao "How exactly do you know?" asked Fado suddenly a blast of magic sounded in the hall "Thats how" said Gemma quickly the group "unlocked" Mansel and ANna and explained anything and quickly ran to take down Elymas and his goons. Mansel looked over to Father Joeren "Joeren what about weapons?" asked the Pontifex. Joeren turned to look at Mansel and chuckled digging in his pocket and tossing Mansel a Lightning tome. Gemma tossed an extra sword she had to Anna. Who luckily caught it "Gemma" said Masao sternly "I'd rather her ALIVE" he handed a lance to Fado and the 6 quickly arrived to the courtyard where many enemies were. "Attack!" yelled Masao a blast of dark magic nearly hitting him.

Joeren and Mansel quickly ran easily killing a few Dark Assassins. "Damn it!" yelled Masao getting a blast this time it hitting he grumbled and charged forward embedding his Javelin in the Dark Assassin's gut "Why did he have to bring Dark Assassins?!" yelled Gemma dodging a blow from another Dark Assassin then running up to him and thrusting her Dagger into and out of his gut numerous times. Fado pointed to a group in the center A dark mage, 2 Sorcerers, a Mercenary and finally a Brigand "Is that Elymas and Gharnef?" asked Fado "Yes... and Bilena, Andreas, and Egon... What are they doing here?" asked Masao Joeren and Gemma's heads instantly shot to where Fado and Masao were looking at "Egon? Andreas?" Gemma said shocked "Bilena?!" cried Joeren the two charged cutting down Dark Assassin after Dark Assassin. Elymas looked to Gharnef "What should we do they've cut half my men down... but we have cut down pretty much anyone who's come out here... so what should we do?" Elymas asked Gharnef cackled "I suppose we retreat we never wanted Alexandria anyways... we just wanted it weakened... but we can leave a present" Gharnef smirked Elymas looked at his men "Retreat! But first DARK ASSAULT!" Elymas yelled All the Dark Assassins, Gharnef and Elymas hurtled blasts of dark magic at the group before teleporting but Egon, Bilena and Andreas quickly ran in front of the blast managing to block it before it hit the group.

"Egon? Bilena? Andreas?" asked Masao "What are you doing here?" Masao finished "Domele and Ux'in sent us... we're here to join you and deliver a message" said Andreas. Andreas was quite tall and also had a awesome build. He had a black beard with kind looking blue eyes. Despite being a Brigand and all his strength if you looked hard enough you could see he was a nice person. He wore armor that looked well used Beside him Egon nodded. Egon short blue hair and a scar that ran from his left eye down to his chin. He unlike Andreas had no beard and was a little shorter. He had green eyes and wore a ninja like outfit. he held a sword at his side and a small bag. Finally beside him was a young girl, maybe in her 20s, she had long black hair, and hazel eyes. She had a bright smile and wore glasses that had a pure black frame. When she smiled, you couldn't help but feel happy."What did Domele need you to say?" asked Masao. Bilena (the girl) unfolded a scroll and read it though it was obvious she already knew it off by heart. "My Master, Domele's message says: King Masao, I am sorry of these changes of events The Generals and our King have become corrupt Ux'in, _, _, and I (I don't have names or titles for the other two Generals yet so I will add their names in once I get them) alone are not corrupt, Ertheistas and the others quickly fell under the control of their einherjar and along with Elymas want to take over the neighboring cities, of course, The others and I shall attempt to hold time for the other Kingdoms as yours was the first he decided to attack, Unfortunately, Elymas refused to let any of us generals on these missions so you are on your own unless I can convince him to let us join him on the attacks. Also Andreas' Master is against us so DO not attempt to gain help from him. Andreas, Bilena and Egon all have einherjar that have not been unlocked... Good Luck." Bilena finished reading then handed the scroll to Joeren "Father Joeren" she said Joeren nodded and took it. Bilena turned to Egon and nodded. Egon dug in the bag and took three einherjar out. Dieck, Lyon and Bazba. "Lyon?!" cried Everyone except Andreas, Egon Bilena and Anna. Bilena nodded and handed the three to Father Joeren "Only Light Magic can unlock these" Egon said. Joeren looked at him and nodded. He put the cards on the ground then blasted them bringing the forms of Dieck, Lyon and Bazba to life.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't too good with the battle, I'll try to get better after time. Now this will follow the Generations like they did in Genealogy of the Holy War, so there will be kids later. Hope you all have a good day.**


End file.
